Magic in a Cold Room
by AdoniaAlma
Summary: Ice King is depressed because he misses his one true love PrincessMonsterWife. PrincessMonsterWife's disembodied spirit is depressed because she is doomed to float about aimlessly in forever aloneness forever... OR IS SHE? Read on as the forces of nature, magic, and true love work together to reunite our lovers. This summary? Terrible, I know. I sorry... The story is better :)
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all don't hate me for this, but this story is important to me. I hate that Ice King and PrincessMonsterWife were so happy and the writers just threw that away. I fix now :) please read, and review, and please no flames. Just... Love. Ps: this is kinda sorta song fic. Just this first chapter though. Oh! Aaaaaaannnnnd... I guess I should add a disclaimer. Sooooo here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME. Buuuut if I did it would be awesome. I own Ice Princess, not PrincessMonsterWife. But in this story she is the same person. So yeah. R&R, folks!**

Chapter One: The Song of His Lonely Heart

"GUNTER, GET YOUR FEATHERY BLACK AND WHITE BIRDY BUTT OVER HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Yelled the Ice King as he dug around in his closet, searching for something suitable to wear. He was having a hard time finding what he wanted to wear, as usual.

After a few moments, Gunter waddled on in. He made his way over to the closet door and stood there, staring at his lord and master who was clad only in his undergarments. Not exactly an unusual sight for the loyal penguin, but still not a very pleasant one.

"Wenk! Wenk wenk?" He said. Of course, that's all Gunter, as a penguin, could say. "Wenk, wenk wenk wenk!"

What Gunter meant was: "Ice King, what the lump are you doing? You never wear anything different anyway. I don't see why you even bother looking through your closet like this. It's pointless!"

And, not that it really mattered at this point, the Ice King once again completely misunderstood his little penguin friend. That happened a lot... Oh, well.

"What's that, Gunter?" He asked, turning around to face his black and white counter part. "I look super hot in anything I wear? Aaawwww, well that's sweet and all that stuff, but you know I'm not really trying to impress YOU, now am I, Gunter?" He went back to his searching while Gunter shook his head.

"WENK!" He said, flapping his stubby little wings. "GLOB, NO! You're sick, Ice King."

It was kind of nice not having to worry about him understanding sometimes, actually... He could say what he meant and not have to worry about getting into trouble. However, as crazy as the Ice King was, the penguins regularly got into trouble for pointless things.

Well, that's just life.

Suddenly, the Ice King emerged from his closet, dreadfully and forebodingly silent as he stared at the old cloak he held in his hands.

"This," he whispered, his voice shaking, "Belonged to Princess-Monster-Wife..."

Gunter wenked in despair and waddled from the room as fast as he could. This wasn't going to be fun... Therefore the wise flightless bird made an abrupt exit.

Every time Ice King thought of Princess-Monster-Wife he got really depressed and lonely. Even more so than usual.

And it turns out that he had been thinking about his long-lost wife a lot lately.

He wandered over to the window, and looked out across his kingdom. He remembered flying over these white lands with his bride, singing to her... Showing her something special- his gift of love to her! He remembered building the lovely detailed ice sculpture with his own two hands...

"Oh, my Princess," he sighed, tears filling his eyes. "What happened to all the beauty? What happened to all the warm and nice happiness?" He clutched the cloak to his bare chest and hung his head. Suddenly he was reminded of a song...

Overcome by emotion, he dropped the cloak, and unbeknownst to him, it was carried away by the wind out into his kingdom, far, far away...

He ran to his bed, and fell to his knees. He searched for a moment before finding his CD collection. Then he began to frantically search for a particular CD.

"Where is it!? Where is it!?" He cried out, his emotion actually causing him physical pain as his makeshift candy heart wrenched in his chest. "This song... Ah! YES! I found you!" He jumped to his feet, victoriously holding the old CD above his head.

He ran over and plopped it into his huge fancy karaoke machine and grabbed a microphone. After a few moments the introduction began to play, soft and slow and sad... The steady beat pumped through the loud speakers. He swayed with the music, letting the emotion take over.

"This is for you, Princess-Monster-Wife," he breathed into the microphone. It was time for some serious emotional karaoke!

"My, darling, I hope you know that I miss you, and that no matter what happens, I will love you forever..." And then he started singing Forever, by a now non-existent band called the Rascal Flatts... Ice King loved their music.

"Ooo Ha-hey oh-oh-aah  
I miss you so much  
Your light, your smile, your way, and everything about us  
Though you're gone, you're still here  
In my heart, in my tears  
Yeah you sure left your mark and we were just getting started..."

"It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough... Together...  
But it was long enough, yeah, it was long enough to last forever..."

"Sometimes I get so mad; I scream and swear at this  
Cuz' this, isn't how we planned it  
I sit here, in a cold room... Prayin'...  
Waiting on you  
To run back through that door, the way it was before you left..."

"It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough... Together  
But it was long enough; yeah it was long enough to last forever..."

"I feel cheated, I feel cheated... Defeated- can't believe it!  
Can't believe that you're gone, you're gone, you're gone...  
Oh it was wrong- so wrong!  
It wasn't long enough...  
It wasn't long enough! It wasn't long enough...  
Nooo it wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough...  
Together...Together!"

"But it was long enough; yeah, it was long enough to last,  
To last, to last forever...  
It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough...  
No it wasn't long enough...  
It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough...  
Long enough...  
It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough...  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh... Oh-ooo-ooooohhh..."

When he was done with the song, he let the music keep playing... He looked over at the window, and with tears streaming down his face he spoke softly into the microphone.

"I love you so much, my darling... And I always will."

**Boom! There it is, chapter one. I need to edit the next couple of chapters, but they should be up in the next week or so. **

**Ok, so seriously, I really want your feedback. Tell me if this is terrible, awesome, you hated it, why you hated it, you loved it, so much loves, adorablubs, or icky-stupids. I wanna know. For reals.**

**Stay tuned folks! Pleeeeeaaaaase R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I got chapter two done! Please enjoyyyy!**

Chapter Two: The Power of True Love

While Ice King was singing, the music was loud enough to be carried out across all of the Ice Kingdom. His voice was heard by all, including the spirit of the Wind...

Wind had never before heard such love and emotion conveyed through song. It was then that she knew what she had to do. It was time to work a little magic.

She was familiar with the spirit of Princess-Monster-Wife. She saw the old cloak flutter around in the breeze, and knew immediately whose it was. She took it, letting it fly along with her as she made her way across the kingdom, the Ice King's voice singing and ringing in her heart.

"Princess," she cried out. "Princess, your husband is crying out for you. His love is true! Can't you hear his song?"

Then the Ice King's wife's spirit answered back, a bittersweet edge to her voice.

"Yes, I can hear him. But I cannot go to him! I'm just a lonely spirit, and he is flesh and blood. I cannot be his princess now."

"Ah, but you're wrong," said a new voice. The spirit of Magic had come when Wind called to him... He could help them.

"Magic," said Wind, "Thank you for coming. Follow me, Magic, Princess. Let me show you something special..." And the spirits of Magic, Wind, and Princess-Monster-Wife flew over the land until they came to a particular place.

"Oh!" Gasped the Princess. "That's the ice sculpture my husband made for me so long ago... I can't believe it's still here..."

She wanted to reach out and touch it, touch the likeness of her beloved there in the ice... But as a spirit, she could not touch anything. Then, a sweet voice reached her ears.

"I love you so much, my darling... And I always will." She looked back at the palace. She could see him there, standing at the window, staring over at the very place she was standing. Her heart was breaking.

"I love you, too, my wonderful husband! Oh, if only I could be with you again!" She began to cry.

She was actually crying. This had never happened to her before. As a spirit, she had no eyes and could not shed tears... But now... Something strange was happening.

The spirit of Magic was saying something. The Princess couldn't understand his words. She couldn't understand what was happening... What was happening to her?

She felt a powerful wind pick her up and pull her to the ice sculpture. She watched in horror as her husband's work exploded into bits of ice and snow, and began to whirl around with her spirit in a tornado of magic.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Her scream echoed throughout the land... And then she realized...

She finally had a voice again.

Something was happening to her. It was magic. Pure, raw, fantastic magic. At this point she couldn't see anything but blinding white. She felt... Everything.

Everything she had gone through in the past years... The loneliness, the pain, the sorrow... The rejection she had felt when Finn and Jake screamed at her hideousness. The tender love she felt in her husband's arms. The abandonment that racked her body when he just let her go... And the emptiness that hollowed out her heart and soul until she was nothing more than a lonely spirit riding on the wind.

But now... The Wind and Magic were doing something to her. Changing her. Making her feel almost... Real. Substantial. She could feel it in her heart- she reached up and pressed her fist over her chest.

"OH, MY GLOB!" She screeched, shocked, as she held up pale white hands. "What is happening to me!?" She heard laughter. Sheer joy bubbled up inside of her until she realized it was her. She was laughing. She was, for the first time since... Well, since she had been with her beloved King... Happy.

And with her new happiness was coming exciting new change...

**Please please please review! :) I want more magics to happennn. Stay tuned to see the change! PrincessMonsterWife will become ICE PRINCESS! Oh it is so beautiful! I cried a little when I wrote it... Just need to edit. Get ready cuz it's COMING!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Good Kind of Change

Suddenly the Ice King heard an explosion outside. He looked up abruptly, out the window, across his kingdom. And there, deep in his lonely land, in the center of the frozen plains that make up well over half of the Ice Kingdom, there spun a whirling mass of ice and snow and...

"Magic!" He gasped, knowing full well that he alone was able to use magic here in his lands. None of the penguins knew magic. Except for maybe Gunther. And none of his snowmen could fathom what magic even was! Which could only mean...

"INTRUDER ALERT! Gunter, Gunther, Gunty, to my side! Come to your King! To battle we go!" He raced across the sky, flying as fast as he possibly could toward the massive tornado. "No one enters my kingdom and uses such powerful magic without my permission! Come on, boys!"

His penguin army followed him, armed with- ah, who was he kidding? His penguins ignored his commands and simply looked up at him as he stormed off in a blind rage. The Ice King was definitely on his own... As usual.

He arrived at the site, ready to defend his kingdom and honor when the tornado exploded. The force, made stronger by magic and unusually dangerous by sharp pieces of ice and hard lumps of snow, threw the Ice King at least thirty feet. His head collided with the side of a glacier, rendering him unconscious...

Meanwhile...

Princess-Monster-Wife was in the eye of the tornado, out of harm's way when the magical ice storm exploded. She floated down to the earth gracefully, landing on her own two feet. She heard a faint crunch as her shoes sunk into the snow. She looked down at her feet, then at her hands.

"I'm alive," she whispered. She was no longer a lonely spirit.

"I AM ALIVE!" She cried, gripping her royal blue dress in her delicate white hands. She twirled, spraying fluffy white snow with the sudden movement. A giggle bubbled up in her throat. "Ahahahahahaha! I can't believe this! It's too wonderful!"

She stopped spinning when she noticed the lake. It was the Lake of Liquid Ice, filled with water so cold it freezes anything that comes into contact with it. She stepped over to it, wobbly on her new legs. Eyes closed, heart pounding, she leaned over the edge of the lake... Then she opened her eyes, finding herself face to face with-

"Ohhh!" She gasped, and pressed a hand over her heart. The reflection in the freezing cold water did the same. "Is that really... Me?" She couldn't believe the beautiful woman reflected in the lake was really her.

Her skin was pure white, as white as the snow. Her eyes were a dark, glittering black. She reached up to touch her hair, which was as blue and hard as ice, and pointed at the ends. The style was very pretty. She had bangs that hung over her forehead, and it framed her face elegantly with shorter pieces; The longer pieces fanned out around her bare shoulders. She was wearing a simple blue strapless gown that was shorter in the front than in the back- the front came just above her knees and the back trailed along the ground just slightly. On her small feet she wore a pair of gorgeous heels made entirely out of transparent blue ice. She was a vision of elegance, charm, and beauty...

Everything she had now, she had never dreamed of having before. Before she had been a monster, her body made up of the body parts of other princesses; she had been so hideous, people would look at her and scream, run away, vomit, or even pass out in horror. Now she was...

"Beautiful," she sighed happily. She put out a single heeled foot and dipped it into the water- or that is what she meant to do. Instead of dipping, it actually tapped down and she was pressing the tip of her shoe lightly onto a small circle of ice that was just big enough to fit her entire foot on it. She gasped, pulling her foot back. It came easily, and as she lost contact with the ice it immediately turned back into water...

"Hmm, I wonder?" She smiled and stepped out onto the lake. The ice that formed under her feet supported her weight. She laughed out loud, her voice echoing across the plains. Suddenly she had the urge to dance, to run, to jump! So she did, laughing and crying at the miracle that gave her this wondrous body. Suddenly, after a particularly high jump, she stopped midair. Surprised, and wondering how she had done it, she realized she was standing on a floating piece of ice that had formed underneath her shoes...

"My shoes are magic!" She squealed, clapping her hands. "How lovely! I must show my husband. Oh! My husband!" She sank gracefully down to the earth, realizing that she could now go to him. Her Ice King...

The spirits of Wind and Magic stood- well, more like floated- before her. Wind was a silver tornado filled with thousands of brightly colored eyes. Magic was a shadow cloaked in purple and gold, and he carried a golden staff topped with a diamond. They looked so powerful... And it had been their power that had helped her. She walked over to them, and thanked them.

"How can I ever repay you? Wind, Magic... You have made it possible for me to live again. I can go back to my husband now..." She began to cry. "I couldn't have changed without your help..."

"I am so happy for you, Ice Princess," sighed the Wind. She looked up through her tears when she heard the new name.

"Ice Princess?" She questioned. "I'm Princess-Monster-Wife..." Wind blinked several of her many eyes in rapid succession and spun with slightly more intensity.

"You are a monster no longer, Princess. You belong with the Ice King. Why should you not be the Ice Princess?" The spirit of Magic stepped forward and placed a golden crown upon her head. The movement caused the icicles that made up her hair to shift and bump into each other, causing a lovely sound similar to the music of wind chimes. Wind spoke again.

"Ice Princess. That is your name now. The powers of Ice and Snow are at your command. Go. Rule this land alongside your husband." At the word husband, the eyes of Wind all looked at something behind the Ice Princess.

And so she turned around, suddenly nervous and shy... Because in her heart she knew that she was about to be reunited with her beloved husband.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Together At Last

"Ice King," she breathed, "Oh, how I've missed you!" He was standing there, seemingly in shock.

He had woken up and found himself sore and battered, lying prone at the base of a glacier in the middle of his kingdom. In a moment he remembered why he was there, so he leapt up and readied to fight.

But what he saw caused him to, ironically enough, freeze in place. All he could do was stare at the beautiful woman who was dancing on water, running on air... She was beautiful. She was regal! He found himself unable to speak, unable to move.

Then the fantastic vision of serene beauty before him took a step forward, and another, and then another. She stood still, a mere couple of yards away from her husband, searching his eyes for any sign that he recognized her. She was disappointed to see that he didn't; but then how could he? How she had changed...

"Ice King," she said, tilting her head ever so slightly- a gesture she had often made without conscious thought or effort when she had last occupied the body of Princess-Monster-Wife. "Husband, I know you don't know me now, but please believe me when I say that I have missed you more than words can express! I am still your loyal wife, and haven't stopped loving you for a moment of the tortuous time I have spent away from your side. Oh, my beloved husband! I am your wife!"

She was almost in tears, so distraught was she at the thought that he might not believe her. She clasped her hands over her rapidly beating heart, praying that the Ice King's heart would accept her as she now was.

"You... You're my... Wife?" The Ice King stuttered in shock. "Really?" She nodded, her frozen hair tinkling like wind chimes, making the most enchanting sound. Ice King watched as the beautiful princess gazed up at him shyly through snow veiled lashes, smiling uncertainly.

"Yes," she whispered. "My heart's sole purpose has only ever been to love you, but I had to leave you... I was a... A monster..." It was then that the Ice King knew. His precious darling had called herself a monster the day she left and gave up her body. He had thought she would be gone forever...

"I'm back now, Ice King," she walked slowly forward until she was an arm's length away from him. "And I will never leave you again. I promise. Just- please- tell me you still love me, that you'll let me stay with you! Oh, my husband! I couldn't bear it if... If you didn't..."

She began to cry, her tears turning into snowflakes as they dripped off of her cheeks. Ice King wiped them away gently with his trembling hands, then crushed his princess to his chest in a hug that warmed them both and theoretically melted their frozen hearts.

"Oh, my darling Princess!" He cried, kissing his wife tenderly on her now flushed cheek. "Of course I know you, my darling. And I love you too- I've never stopped loving you! I tried to forget you, but I just couldn't. And now you're back, and I'll never have to try to forget you again! Because you're here now!" She giggled as he spun her around, both of them happier than they had ever been before.

Then the Ice King shouted out to the world, his voice loud and clear: "MY PRINCESS HAS RETURNED!"

And it was true. The Ice King's Princess had returned, and she was so happy to finally be reunited with her husband after all the loneliness and sorrow. They were finally together again! The Ice King and his Ice Princess...

"My darling," he murmured, holding her hands as he fell to his knees. "I love you so much... And I am so happy that you're here, my princess... But you see, as King of the Ice and Snow, it would just make sense... I mean, if you... I guess...What I'm trying to say is... Would you do me the honor of becoming my Queen? Will you marry me- for real this time?" He gazed up at her, hope shining in his eyes for the first time in ages as he awaited her answer.

Ice Princess smiled at him, and kneeled down with him. She cupped his face in her delicate white hands, and pressed her forehead to his. And then, she spoke.

And what do you think she said?

"Yes," she said, kissing him full on the mouth, with all the passion that had lain dormant in her heart and soul for so long. And then she said it again. "Yes! I will marry you. My beloved Ice King, I would marry you a thousand times!" The Ice King and soon-to-be Queen laughed then, kissing each other again and again, so happy and so very much in love...

Together- finally, together- they cried happy tears, and held each other in love's tender embrace as fresh snow fell from the sky, blanketing their kingdom in pure white...

And the next day, if you were to walk along the shores of the Lake of Liquid Ice and look down at the ground, two sets of footprints could be seen, marking the path to a beautiful castle made of ice, in which a very happy King and his future Queen sit together, planning their wedding...

The very happy end... Or, shall we say, a very happy beginning?

**Beginning, indeed! What do you think, folks? Is this story sequel-worthy? Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas, I'm looking for a fantastic one to incorporate into my next fic... If there is to be a sequel to ****Magic in a Cold Room****, that is... ;)**

**AdoniaAlma out! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone out there! I hope you enjoyed the Ice King and Ice Princess's love story!**


End file.
